


Party for two

by babiiea94



Series: Marichat May 2019 [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Day 4/5/6, F/M, Marichat May
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 17:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18743869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babiiea94/pseuds/babiiea94
Summary: Sorry the past few days were super busy so I decided to shove days 4/5/6 together and got this cute short story. Sorry it's not my best writing but I didn't want to keep dragging it out...





	Party for two

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the past few days were super busy so I decided to shove days 4/5/6 together and got this cute short story. Sorry it's not my best writing but I didn't want to keep dragging it out...

Marinette and Chat Noir was hanging out on her balcony chatting about life. They were talking about their favorite memories that they had in their civilian lives. 

“Okay, tell me your favorite birthday memory?” Marinette asked looking at him with a dazzling smile. 

“I’d have to say a few years ago when my friend ended up throwing me a party. I never had such a fun birthday before.” Chat laughed remembering how Nino got akumatized just to throw him a birthday party. 

“When is your birthday anyway?” Marinette asked then after a short pause she shook her head “Don’t answer that. Instead I declare tomorrow your birthday for us to celebrate it together. The bakery is closed because Maman and Papa are going to help the mayor with something, but if you come over we can have our own baking lessons so I can show you how to make croissants and macaroons?” 

“Purrincess, you really don’t have to do that. Just being here is a gift enough.”  
Chat smiled kindly

“Nonsense Kitty, you are one of my best friends. I have never given you a birthday gift, so it is time.”

“Okay, but I never got anything for you for your birthday either.” He crossed his arms. So we celebrate both of us, not just me.” 

“Fine. Be here tomorrow around one?” She asked trying to give herself time to actually wake up

“Deal.” he smiled at her “Until tomorrow Purrincess” he gave her a two fingered salute then left for the evening.

The next morning Marinette told her parents goodbye and prepped the kitchen to make sure they had everything needed to have a fun time together. When she heard the knock on the door, she ran to open it seeing chat holding a flower out to her. She took it then placed it in a cut with water before taking him to the kitchen. She handed him a ladybug apron and sported a chat noir one herself. Her original thought was to wear ladybug, but Tikki reminded her about why that was a bad idea. 

“Oh purrincess! You look pawsitivly stunning in my colors” chat winked playfully at her. 

“I figured it would only be fair for me to be chat since you always get to wear these colors” she laughed “plus I always wondered how the ladybug costume would look on you” he blushed a little before they got to work. He was enjoying learning something new. 

“Marinette, can I ask you a question?” Chat asked softly.

“You just did, so yes ask away” she smiled tone getting serious at seeing the hurt look on his face.

“Why do you want to celebrate? I mean, my birthday isn't that important I barely had celebrations before why-” Marinette cut him off by putting her hand on his. 

“Because you're my family. You are one of my best friends and so that makes you my adopted family. I want to be here for you” her voice was soft and kind. She saw the tears entering Chat's eyes before he pulled her into a hug. 

“Thank you Mari” he whispered clinging to her tightly


End file.
